


Watching Ant-Man

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) - Freeform, Avengers react, Multi, Watching Marvel Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up next: Ant-Man
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 34
Kudos: 114





	1. Introduction

"So... two of us are retired, and two of us are gone. Wow." Steve said. "Do we know where Hulk might've gone?" Natasha asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I do." Valkyrie said. "Okay, where is he- where am I?" Bruce asked. "On an alien planet." Valkyrie answered.

"I still can't believe you have a family." Bruce said to Clint. "I still can't believe you created a murder-bot." Clint said to Tony. "I still can't believe you two let the person who messed with five of our heads on the team." Tony said to Steve and Natasha. "I still can't believe we blew up the city." Natasha said.

"Is no one gonna talk about the impending threat?" Gamora asked. "You weren't lying when you told me Thanos had been in your head for 6 years." Strange said to Tony. "What?" Tony asked. "Oh, right. That hasn't happened yet." Strange said. 

'Up next: Ant-Man' appeared on the screen.

"What the hell is an Ant-Man?" Rhodey asked. "Oh! That's me." Scott said.


	2. Meet Scott

**'1989' appears on the screen. A building is under construction.**

"Is that the Triskelion?" Steve asked.

**Hank Pym walks into a room. Peggy, Howard and Carson are in the room.**

"This is where we were... pulled from." Peggy said, referring to herself and Howard.

**"Stark!" Hank yells.**

**"He doesn’t seem happy." Howard says.**

"Yeah, no shit!."

**"Hello, Hank. You’re supposed to be in Moscow."**

**"I took a detour. *He places a vial on the table* Through your defense lab."**

**"Tell me that isn’t what I think it is." Peggy says.**

"It was." Peggy said.

**"It depends, if you think it’s a poor attempt to replicate my work. Even for this group, that takes nerve."**

"And here I thought your days of pissing off other scientists were over." Tony said to Howard.

**"You were instructed to go to Russia. May I remind you, Dr. Pym, that you’re a soldier..." Carson says.**

Hank glared at Carson.

**"I’m a scientist."**

**"Then act like one. The Pym Particle is the most revolutionary science ever developed, help us put it to good use." Howard says.**

**"I let you turn me into your errand boy, and now you try to steal my research?"**

**"If only you’d protected Janet with such ferocity, Dr. Pym." Carson says.**

"He did not just say that." Hope said, angrily.

**Hank punches him.**

Everyone cheered. What? He deserved it.

**He goes to do it again, Peggy restrains him. "Easy, Hank." She says.**

**"You mention my wife again and I’ll show you ferocity." Hank says.**

"As you should."

**Carson looks up at Howard. "Don’t look at me, you said it." Howard says.**

A few people chuckled.

**"I formally tender my resignation."**

**"We don’t accept it. Formally. Hank, we need you. The Pym Particle is a miracle. Please, don’t let your past determine the future."**

**"As long as I am alive, nobody will ever get that formula." Hank leaves.**

"Respect."

"Too bad that didn't really work out." Scott muttered, remembering Cross.

**"We shouldn’t let him leave the building." Carson says.**

**"You’ve already lied to him, now you want to go to war with him?" Peggy asks.**

**"Yes! Our scientists haven’t come close to replicating his work."**

"Good." Hank said.

**"He just kicked your ass full size. You really want to find out what it’s like when you can’t see him coming?" Howard asks.**

"I know I wouldn't want to." Sam said.

**"I’ve known Hank Pym for a long time, he’s no security risk. Unless we make him one."**

"That sounds about right." Hank said.

**'Present day' appears on the screen. Scott gets punched in the face.**

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed. 

**"You like that? You like that? Come get you some now." Peachy says. Scott goes to tackle him, Peachy shoves him away.**

"Why are you fighting?" Hank asked. 

"Prison rituals." Scott answered.

**Scott punches him in the stomach, Peachy doesn't flinch. "You didn’t even move." Scott says.**

**"Nah."**

**"I mean, what if I come in on the left side, right? Just out here and see this here." Scott punches him in the face.**

"So you can punch." Hope said.

**"I’m gonna miss you, Scott."**

**"I’m gonna miss you too, Peachy."**

"His name is Peachy?" Rhodey asked.

**"Man, you guys got the weirdest goodbye rituals."**

"Yep."

**Scott leaves the prison and sees Luis. "Scotty! What’s up, man! Damn!" Luis yells.**

**"Ha ha. Hey, man."**

**"Hey, what’s up with your eye?"**

**"Oh, well, what do you think. Peachy. His going away present."**

"How is that a present?" Clint asked.

**"Oh, yeah, I still got my scar from a year ago."**

"Him too?" Natasha asked.

**"Oh yeah."**

**"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. You know what? I’m still the only one to knock him out."**

"That's impressive. Peachy is a big guy." Bucky said.

**"Well, I definitely didn’t."**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**Luis is driving. "Thanks for picking me up, brother." Scott says.**

**"Oh, you know, you think I’m gonna miss my celly getting out?"**

"You two were cellmates?" Quill asked.

**"Hey, how’s your girl, man?"**

**"Uh, she left me."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah, my mom died too. And my dad got deported."**

"Oh damn."

"Poor guy."

**"But I got the van!"**

**"It’s nice!"** **  
**

**"Yeah, right?"** **  
**

"Well, always look on the bright side." Pepper said.

"He always does." Scott said. "One of the reasons I like him."

**"Thanks for the hook-up too. I needed a place to stay."**

**"You wait ‘til you see this couch, you’re gonna be really happy. You’re gonna be on your feet in no time, watch."**

**"I hope so."**

**"Yeah. And I gotta introduce you to some people, some really skilled people."**

**"Not interested."**

"Good."

**"Yeah right!"**

**"No, I’m serious, man. I’m not going back. I got a daughter to take care of."**

"Family first." Scott said.

The people with kids(Clint and May.) Made noises of agreement.

**"You know that jobs don’t come easy for ex-cons, right?"**

"Don't remind me." Scott sighed.

**"Look man, I got a masters in electrical engineering, alright? I’m gonna be fine."**

"Spoiler alert. I wasn't." Scott said. 

**Scott is working at Baskin Robbins. "Welcome to Baskin Robbins. Would you like to try our Mango Fruit Blast?" He asks.**

**"Uh, no thanks. Um, I will have... I’ll have a burger, please." The customer says.**

"Is... is he for real?" Sam asked.

**"Oh, we don’t... we don’t make that."**

**" Pretzel. Hot pretzel, like, mustard... in mustard dip?"**

**"It’s ice cream. Baskin Robbins."**

**"I’ll just do with whatever’s hot and fresh."**

Everyone looked confused. 

**"Dude."**

Everyone started laughing.

**"Can I see you in the back, chief? Pronto." Dale says.**

**"Sure thing, Dale. Darby, could you just, uh... take care of this idiot? Thanks."**

"It was rude to call him an idiot. I totally get it, but it was rude." Hope said.

**Scott walks into Dale's office. "Hey, Dale."**

**"Come on in. Pull up some chair." Scott takes a seat.**

**"Three years in San Quentin, huh?"**

"They found out." 

"Baskin Robbins always finds out." Scott said.

**"You found out."**

**"Baskin Robbins always finds out."**

**"Look, I’m sorry, alright, but I... no one would hire me."**

**"Breaking and entering. Grand larceny."**

"You robbed someone?" Steve asked. 

"Not robbed, burgled, robbery implies violence." Scott said.

**"Look, I’m- I’m sorry, I- you know, it was- I don’t do it anymore. I’m just trying-"**

**"Respect. I couldn’t be happier about it."**

"Wait what?" Everyone asked. That wasn't the reaction anyone was expecting.

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**"Oh, thank you, thank you."**

**"You really stuck it to those billionaire S.O.Bs."**

"We do seem to be hated a lot." Tony said.

"You hate them all too." Rhodey replied.

"That's true." Tony said.

**"And the more I read about what you did and stuff, I’m like, 'Wow, I know this guy? I’m in charge of this guy?' Yeesh!"**

**"Well, I’m very happy in this job, and I’m- I really just appreciate the opportunities and-"**

**"Yeah, yeah. Well, you’re fired of course. I mean, I can’t really keep you on."**

"Damn."

**"Wait, what? Fired?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Dale, look, it wasn’t a violent crime, I mean, I’m a good worker."**

**"No, it wasn’t a violent crime. It was a cool crime."**

"What did you even do?" Rocket asked. 

"I'm sure you'll find out later." Scott said.

**"I’ll tell you what, though, this’d be totally off the books, off the records, but, uh- if you want to grab one of those Mango Fruit Blasts on your way out the door, I’ll just pretend I didn’t see it."**

"Guess they had to keep their image." Clint said.

**Scott is walking down the street with a smoothie away. He tosses out the empty cup.**

"You took one?" Hope asked. 

"Of course I did. I'm not gonna just turn down free stuff." Scott answered.

**He unlocks the gate to a hotel and walks up to Luis' place. Luis is making pancakes. "Hey, Scotty, what’s up? I thought you were supposed to be at work?"**

**"I was, I got fired."**

**"Damn! They find out who you are?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Baskin Robbins always finds out, bro."**

**"Baskin Robbins don’t play." Dave says.**

"Remember that."

**"You want some waffles?"**

**"Yeah, I’ll take a waffle."**

"Luis makes amazing waffles." Scott said.

**"Oh. That’s Kurt. He was in Folsom for 5 years, he’s a wizard on that laptop."**

"Meet your competition." Rhodey told Tony jokingly.

**"Nice meet you." Kurt says.**

**"Yeah, nice to meet you too. *He turns to Dave* And who are you?" Scott asks.**

**"Dave. Nice work on the Vista job." Dave says.**

**"Vista job? Yes. No, no, I have heard of this robbery." Kurt says.**

"Not a robbery." Scott corrected.

**"Well, technically, I didn’t rob them. Robbery involves threat. I hate violence, I burgled them. I’m a cat burglar." Scott corrects.**

**"You mean you’re a pussy?" Dave asks.**

**"Yeah."**

Everyone laughed.

**"They were overcharging the customers, right? And it added up to millions. He blows the whistle and he gets fired."**

"You worked for them?" Peggy asked.

**"And what does he do? He hacks into the security system, and transfers millions back to the people that they stole it from."**

"Take from the rich and give to the poor, just like Robin-hood." Quill said.

**"Posts all the bank records online." Dave says.**

**"And he drove dude’s Bentley into a swimming pool."**

Everyone laughed again. 

"You did that?" Bucky asked.

"Yep." Scott said.

**"What are you doing? Hmm? Why are you telling my life’s story to these guys? What do you want?" Scott asks.**

**"Okay. My cousin talked to this guy two weeks ago about this little, perfect job."**

Hope and Hank glanced at each other.

**"No way."**

**"No, no, no. Wait! This guy- this guy fits your M.O."**

**"No! I’m finished man. I’m not going back to jail."**

**"It’s some retired millionaire living off his golden parachute, It’s a perfect Scott Lang mark."**

**"I don’t care. I’m out."**

"That wont work out the way you want it to." Hope said.

**Hank drives up to Pym Technologies.**

"That's a nice car." Clint said.

**"Dr. Pym?" The security guard asks.**

**"Yes. I’m still alive." Hank says.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Hank walks into the building and puts his belongings onto a tray. "ID?" A guard asks.**

**"Perhaps that will suffice." He says, referring to the portrait of him on the wall.**

"Yeah, that should do it." Maria said.

**"I’m very sorry, sir. Please come in."**

**"Is that Hank Pym?" An employee asks.**

**Hope walks up to him. "Good morning, Hank." She says.**

**"Hope. Would it kill you to call me dad?"**

"Oh?"

**"Dr. Cross will be so please that you could find the time to join us today."**

**Cross walks up to them. "More like, thrilled." He says.**

Hank, Scott and Hope all glared at Cross.

**"I was surprised to receive any kind of invitation from you, Darren. What’s the occasion?"**

**"Oh, you’ll see. Won’t he, Hope?"**

**"We’re ready for you inside." Hope says and walks off.**

**"I guess some old wounds never heal, huh? Don’t worry, she’s in good hands." Cross says.**

"No. I'm not." Hope said.

**"You’re in for a treat."**

**Carson walks up to them. "Long time no see, Dr. Pym. How’s retirement?" He says. They shake hands.**

**"How’s your face?" Hank asks.**

"Ooh! Burn!" The teenagers said.

**They walks into the lab. "Now before we start I’d like to introduce a very special guest, this company’s founder and my mentor, Dr. Hank Pym." Cross says.**

**Hank notices a model that says 'Cross technologies.'**

"He wants to rub it in." Tony said.

**"When I took over this company for Dr. Pym, I immediately started researching a particle that could change the distance between atoms while increasing density and strength."**

Hank, Hope and Scott glared again.

**"Why this revolutionary idea remained buried beneath the dust and cobwebs of Hank’s research, I couldn’t tell you."**

"I had my reasons." Hank said.

**"But just imagine. A soldier the size of an insect.** **The ultimate secret weapon."**

"Insect man." Peter whispered.

**He shows footage of Ant-man. "An 'Ant-Man.' That’s what they called you. Right, Hank? Silly, I know. Propaganda. Tales to astonish. Trumped up B.S. to scare the U.S.S.R."**

"I can see how that would scare people. A soldier that you can't even see coming." Natasha said.

**"Hank, will you tell our guests what you told me every single time I asked you, was the Ant-Man real?"**

**"Just a tall tale." Hank says.**

**"Right. Because how could anything so miraculous possibly be real?"**

"I don't like where this is headed." Pepper said.

**They walk into another lab. "Well I was inspired by the legend of the Ant-Man. And with my breakthrough, shrinking inorganic material, I thought, could it be possible to shrink a person? Could that be done? Well, it’s not a legend anymore."**

"He sounds kind of... off to me." Steve said.

**"Distinguished guests, I am proud to present the end of warfare as we know it: the Yellowjacket." He shows everyone the shrunken Yellowjacket suit.**

Everyone's eyes widened. 

"Oh no."

**"The Yellowjacket is an all-purpose weapon of war capable of altering the size of the wearer for the ultimate combat advantage." He says.**

**He turns on a video. "We live in an era in which the weapons we use to protect ourselves are undermined by constant surveillance."**

"For good reasons." Fury said.

**"It’s time to return to a simpler age. One where the powers of freedom can once again operate openly to protect their interests. An all-purpose peace-keeping vessel. The Yellowjacket can manage any conflict on the Geo-political landscape, completely unseen."**

"A scary thought."

**"Efficient in both preventative measures and tactical assault. Practical applications include: surveillance, industrial sabotage, and the elimination of obstructions on the road to peace."**

"You say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Bruce said.

**"A single Yellowjacket offers the user unlimited influence to carry out protective actions and one day soon, an army of Yellowjackets will create a sustainable environment of well-being around the world. The Yellowjacket."**

**"So it’s a suit." Frank says.**

"That's... one way to put it." Scott said.

**"Don’t be crude, Frank. It’s not a suit, it’s a... it’s a vessel. What’s a matter, you’re not impressed?" Cross asks.**

**"Oh, I’m impressed. I’m also concerned. Imagine what our enemies could do with this tech."**

"Thinking on the logical side." Maria said.

**"We should have a longer conversation about that, Frank. I really value your opinion."**

"I-I don't think he does." Gamora said.

**"Thank you for coming. Hope?"**

**"Thank you very much, everybody. I will escort you out now. Thank you." Hope says, everyone leaves.**

**Cross walks up to Hank. "You seem a bit shocked." He says.**

**"Darren, there’s a reason that I buried these secrets."**

"So people like you wouldn't get their hands on them." Hank said.

**"So you finally admit it. We could’ve done this together, Hank. But you ruined that. That’s why you’re the past and I’m the future."**

"A terrifying and terrible future that would be." Hope said.

**"Don’t do this."**

**"Dr. Cross. *Cross walks over to him* You sell to me first, twenty percent of your asking price, I can have the cash here in two weeks." Carson says.**

**"Deal."**

"They're working together."

**Hope walks over to Hank. "We have to make our move, Hank."**

**"How close is he?"**

**"He still can’t shrink a live subject."**

Hope cringed, remembering all of the lambs.

**"Just give me the suit and let me finish this once and for all."**

**"No."**

**"I have Cross’ complete trust."**

**"It’s too dangerous."**

**"We don’t have a choice."**

**"Well, that’s not entirely true. I think I found a guy."**

**"Who?"**

"Me." Scott said.

**Scott walks into Paxton's house, a birthday party is going on. "Daddy!" Cassie yells and runs up to Scott.**

"That's your daughter?" May asked. 

Scott nodded. 

"She's adorable." May said.

**They hug. "Peanut! Oh! Happy birthday! I’m so sorry I’m late, I didn’t know what time your party started."**

**"It was on the invitation!"**

**Paxton walks up to them. "He didn’t get an invitation! But he came anyway." He says.**

"Who's that?" Sam asked. 

"My ex-wife Maggie's new fiancé." Scott answered.

**"Well, I’m not going to miss my little girl’s birthday party."**

**"I’m gonna go tell mommy you’re here." Cassie says and runs off.**

**"What are you doing here, Lang? You haven’t paid a dime in child support. You know, right now if I wanted to, I could arrest you."**

"Oh. He's a cop."

**"It’s good to see you too, Paxton." Cassie comes back.**

**"Mommy’s so happy you’re here, she choked on her drink." She says.**

"I don't think that means happy." Clint said.

**"Hey, look what I have for you." Scott says and hands her a present.**

**"Can I open it now?"**

**"Of course sweetheart, it’s your birthday." Paxton says. Cassie pulls a rabbit put of the bag.**

"That thing looks terrifying." Hope said.

**"You’re my bestest friend!" The rabbit says.**

"Oh, it talks."

**"What is that thing?" Paxton asks.**

"A talking rabbit, duh." Peter said.

**"He’s so ugly! I love him!"**

"My parents when I was born." Ned joked.

**"Can I go show my friends?"**

**"Yeah, of course sweetheart, go ahead." Cassie runs off again.**

"She's so exited."

**"Look, the child support is coming. Alright? It’s just hard finding a job when you have a record."**

**"I’m sure you’ll figure it out, but for now I want you out of my house."**

**"No, wait, it’s my daughter’s birthday."**

**"Its my house."**

**"So what, it’s my kid."**

"Both are valid arguments." Natasha said.

**Maggie walks up to them. "Scott! You can’t just show up here, you know that. Come on." She says.**

**"It’s her birthday party."**

**"Yeah, I know, but you can’t just show up."**

**"She’s my daughter."**

**"You don’t know the first thing about being a father." Paxton says.**

"This guy is kind of an asshole." Bruce said.

**"Maggie, I tell you this as a friend, and as the first love of my life, your fiancé is an ass-hat."**

**"He’s not an ass-hat."**

"He kind of is."

**"Hey, watch your language. Okay?" Paxton says.**

"Hey Steve, looks like you've found a kindred spirit." Tony joked.

"Not this again." Steve sighed.

**"Oh, what language. I said hat."**

"That's probably not doing you any favors." Clint said.

**Maggie and Scott walk outside. "Really, Maggie? That guy? Come on, you could marry anyone you want, you have to get engaged to a cop?" Scott asks.**

**"At least he’s not a crook."**

"That's a low blow." Hope said.

**"I’m trying, okay? I’ve changed, and I’m straight."**

"I really need to stop taking things out of context." Shuri said.

**"I had a job, and... I want to provide. I had a lot of time to think about it, and I love her. So much. I’ve missed so much time and I want to be a part of her life. What do I do?"**

"Adult things."

**"Get an apartment. Get a job, pay child support. And then we will talk about visitation, I promise. You’re her hero, Scott. Just, be the person that she already thinks you are."**

"You are that person, Scott." Hope said.

**Scott gets into the van. Cassie and Paxton watch. Scott drives by and honks the horn, which plays a musical tune.**

"I change my mind, that's a dope ass van." Sam said.

"I can see why Luis likes it so much." Quill said.

**Frank is in the bathroom, he goes to wash his hands. Cross is there, which startles him.**

"My boy just appeared out of nowhere." Peter said.

**"I’m sorry you have such deep concerns about the Yellowjacket, Frank." He says.**

**"Yeah, well, uh, unfortunately we can’t just do whatever we want."**

"That's right."

**"Would be nice though, right? But there are laws."**

**"What laws? Of man? The laws of nature transcend the laws of man, and I’ve transcended the laws of nature."**

"No like... actual laws." MJ said. "Ones that prevent people like you from doing what you're doing."

**"Darren, I don’t think you understand..." Cross uses a device on Frank, turning him into goo.**

Everyone gasped.

**"Hm. We still haven’t worked out all the bugs. *He uses a tissue to wipe frank off the floor, then flushes him down the toilet* Goodbye, Frank." He says.**

"Ugh, this guy is just sick." Maria said.

**Hope and Cross are having diner. "You know I’ve been thinking a lot about gratitude lately, and today during my morning meditation, an interesting thought occurred to me and I think it might apply to you too." He says.**

Everyone watched in confusion and unease.

**"How's that?"**

**"Gratitude can be forgiveness. I spent years carrying around my anger for Hank Pym. I devoted my genius to him. I could’ve worked anywhere. I chose my mentor poorly. You didn’t even have a choice. He never believed in you."**

"That's not true." Hank said.

**"It’s a shame what we had to do, but he forced us to do it, didn’t he? But we shouldn’t be angry, we should be grateful. Because his failures as a mentor, as a father, forced us to spread our wings."**

**"You’re a success, Darren. You deserve everything coming your way."**

"He did." Hope said.


	3. Escape from Jail

**Scott is in the van, writing something down. '377 days until I can see Cassie.'**

"That's a lot of days." Peter said.

**Scott walks into Luis' place. "Hey, what's up, hotshot?" Luis asks. Scott says nothing.**

**"Maybe he didn't hear you." Dave suggests.**

**"How was the party?"**

"Not great." Scott said.

**Scott opens the fridge, grabs a beer and takes a swig from it. "Tell me about that tip." He says.**

"Oh here we go."

**"What?" Luis asks.**

**"I want to know about that tip."**

**"Ooh, baby, it's on! It's so on right now!"**

**"Look who grew a pair." Dave says.**

"They seem exited." Hope said.

**"Calm down, alright? I just need to know where it came from, it's gotta be airtight."**

**"Okay. I was at a wine tasting with my cousin Ernesto, which was mainly reds, and you know I don't love reds man, you know?" Luis says.**

"How does someone not like red wine?" Tony asked. He received a few noises of agreement.

"White wines are too sweet in my opinion." Natasha said.

**"But there was a rosé that saved the day, it was delightful. And he tells me about this girl Emily that we used to kick it with, it was actually the first pair of boobs that I ever touched."**

"I don't think we needed to know that." Steve said.

**"It's the wrong details. It's wrong- It has nothing to do with the story. Go!"**

"He gets off track sometimes when he gets exited." Scott said.

**"So, uh, he tells me that she's working as a housekeeper now, right? And she's dating this dude Carlos who's a shot caller from across the bay and she tells him about the dude that she's cleaning for."**

"A lot of people." Shuri said.

 **"Right? That he's, like, this big-shot CEO that is all retired now but he's loaded."**

"Me." Hank said.

**"And so, Carlos and Ernesto are on the same softball team and they get to talking, right? And here comes the good part. Carlos says: 'Yo, man. This guy's got a big-ass safe just sitting in the basement, just chillin'."**

"It do be chillin." Ned said. 

"That's right." Peter agreed.

**"Of course Ernesto comes to me cause he knows I've got mad thieving skills. Of course I ask him: 'Did Emily tell Carlos to tell you to get to me what kind of safe it was? And he says: 'Nah, dog. All she said is that it's, like, super legit, and whatever's in it has gotta be good!"**

"I'm not gonna lie, Luis is a really good storyteller." Clint said.

"Right?" Scott said.

"Really knows how to captivate an audience." May added.

**"What?"**

**"Old man have safe." Kurt says.**

"That's one way to put it." Gamora said.

**"And he's gone for a week." Luis says.**

**"Alright. There's an old man, he's got a safe, and he's gone for a week. Let's just work with that."**

"Sounds good."

**Luis walks into a shop, the clerk gives him a case.** **Dave is getting the van repaired.** **A uniform falls into the street, Kurt takes it.** **Luis shows them what's in the case.** **Dave takes off someone's license plate and runs.**

Everyone laughed at that. 

**Luis sets some waffles on the table.**

"Gotta have waffles." Rhodey said.

**Kurt is on the telephone pole. "Landlines cut, cell signals jammed. No one will be making for distress call tonight." He says.**

"He's good."

**Everyone else is in the van. "Comm check." Luis says.**

**"Check." Kurt and Dave say.**

**"If the job goes bad, you know I got your back, right?" Luis asks.**

**"Don't worry, it's not gonna happen." Scott says and leaves.**

"Weren't you the one who told Thor not to get cocky when breaking and entering?" Hope asked.

**"I love it when he gets cocky."**

"When you get too cocky, That's when things go south." Quill said.

**Scott jumps over the wall. "Damn!" Dave says, impressed.**

"Nice jump." Clint said.

**Scott scales up the house and finds the alarm. He puts a device inside of it. "Alarm is dead." He says.**

"Nice."

**Scott climbs through the window. "Alright, I'm moving through the house." He says and grabs a set of keys off of a table.**

"I like that keychain." Rocket said.

**He walks down a set of stairs and unlocks a door and sees a fingerprint scanner on the door. "There's a fingerprint lock on the door."**

"I bet you didn't plan for that." Hope said.

**"It's got a what? Ernesto didn't tell me nothin' about that. Aw, man, are we screwed?" Luis asks.**

**"Not necessarily."**

"What are you planning?" Maria asked.

**Scott walks into the kitchen, grabs tape out of a drawer and glue and a ring out of another. He sticks the tape on a doorknob and pulls it off and puts the ring on it, he puts glue inside of the ring and holds it over a flame. He lifts the hardened glue out, revealing a fingerprint.**

"Hmm. I'm impressed." Natasha said.

"Yeah, man that was pretty awesome." Clint said.

**He holds it to the scanner and the door unlocks. "I'm in."**

**"No alarms have been triggered. He's in like the Flynn." Kurt says.  
**

"Hell yeah."

**Scott walks in and sees the safe. "Oh man."**

**"What is it?" Luis asks.**

**"Well they weren't kidding, this safe is serious."**

**"How serious we talkin', Scotty?"**

**"It's a Carbondale. It's from 1910, made from the same steel as the Titanic."**

"Bet you didn't plan for that either." Hank said.

**"Wow. Can you crack it?"**

"Yes I can." Scott said.

**"Well, here's the thing. It doesn't do so well in the cold. Remember what that iceberg did?"**

**"Yeah, man, it killed DiCaprio."**

"Is he-is he seriously talking about the movie?" Strange asked.

**"It killed everybody." Dave says.**

**"Did not kill the old lady. She still threw the jewel into the oceans." Kurt says.**

"Kate Winslet." Happy said.

"How to you remember her name?" Rhodey asked.

**Scott grabs an air mattress, a jug of liquid, a funnel and something from his backpack. He sticks the device onto the safe, blows up the air mattress, pours the liquid into the funnel and uses something to freeze the door.**

"Nice." The scientists all said.

**He puts up a blanket and stands behind it. "What are you doing?" Luis asks.**

**"I poured water in the locking mechanism and froze it with nitrogen. Ice expands, metal doesn't."**

"You're actually pretty smart." Hope said.

**"What are you doing now?"**

**"Waiting. Waiting." The door breaks off and falls onto the air mattress. "Nice."**

Everyone clapped. 

**Scott walks into the safe. "What is it, cash? Jewels?" Luis asks.**

"Jewels? What am I a pirate?" Hank asked.

**"Well there's nothing here."**

**"What'd you say?"**

**Scott sees the suit. "It's a suit."**

**"What?"**

**"It's an old motorcycle suit."**

"Not a motorcycle suit." Scott said.

**"There's no cash, no jewelry, nothing?"**

**"No. It's a bust."**

**"I'm really sorry, Scotty. I know you needed a score."**

**Hank is shown watching this on the security camera.**

"You were watching the entire time?" Howard asked.

**A scientist walks a lamb into the lab. Hope and Cross watch. "I thought we were using mice?" Hope says.**

**"What's the difference?" Cross asks.**

"What do you mean 'what's the difference'?" Bruce asked.

**"Commence experiment 34C, organic atomic reduction."**

**"Darren, maybe we should think..."**

**"Shrinking organic tissue is the centerpiece of this technology. I can't go to the buyers with half a breakthrough."**

"He only cares about the profit." Fury said.

**He activates the machine, which turns the lamb to goo.**

Everyone gasped. "Oh my god." They whispered.

**"Experiment 34C results: Negative. Sanitize the workstation, bring in subject 35C."**

"He's a maniac."

**Scott is in the bathroom. He looks at his backpack. "Why would you lock this up?"**

"I have a feeling you're about to find out why." Vision said.

**He takes the suit out and takes a Pym particle out of the belt. He picks up the helmet. "This is so weird."**

"I agree."

**He is now in front of the mirror, wearing the suit.**

"Looking good, Scott." Hope joked.

**He backs up into the bathtub.** **Luis, Kurt and Dave come home. "Scotty, what's up man?" Luis asks.**

**Scott closes the shower curtain. "I wonder- what is this?" He presses one of the buttons and shrinks down.**

"Whoa!"

"I imagine that was terrifying." Steve said.

**"The world sure seems different from down here, doesn't it, Scott?" Hank asks.**

"Hell yeah it did." Scott said.

**"What? Who- who said that?" Luis opens the shower curtain. "Luis! Luis, down here!"**

"He can't hear you." Hope said.

**"It's a trial by fire, Scott. Or in this case, water." Luis turns the water on. Scott gets thrown out of the tub by the water, and cracks the floor as he lands.**

A few people cringed, thinking that that must have hurt, the dude cracked the floor.

**"Guess you're tougher than you thought." Luis unzips his pants.**

**"Oh, I don't want to see this."**

"I wouldn't want to either." Hope said.

**Luis takes his pants off, Scott falls through a crack in the floor. He falls through the ceiling of another room, landing on a turntable. He falls off of the turntable and falls onto the floor, narrowly missing being stepped on.**

"That looks terrifying." Rhodey said.

**He falls through a vent and into another room, a woman is vacuuming, Scott gets sucked up by the vacuum.**

"I've always wondered what the inside of a vacuum looked like." Peter said.

**The woman stops the vacuum, Scott jumps out of the bag, startling her. He walks under a door and sees a rat.**

"Oh no."

**Scott launches himself out of the window with a mouse trap.**

"That wasn't actually terrible for it being your first time in the suit." Hope said.

**He lands on a mans car, denting it, he grows to normal size, denting the car further. "What the hell?" The man asks.**

"He's probably so confused." Clint said, laughing.

**"Not bad for a test drive. Keep the suit, I'll be in touch." Hank says.**

**"No, no. No, thank you."**

Everyone laughed.

**Scott packs the suit up and returns it. He jumps back over the wall and the police are there.** **"Get down on the ground! You are under arrest!" A cop yells.**

**"No, I didn't steal anything! I was returning something I stole." Scott says.**

"Idiot." Hank said.

**Scott gets on his knees and a cop cuffs him.**

"I'm sorry I had you arrested." Hope said.

**Scott is sitting in a cell, Paxton is talking to him. "You know, you almost had us convinced that you were going to change your ways. They were really rooting for you. It's gonna break their hearts." Paxton says.**

Scott sighed.

**A detective walks up to them. "You got a visitor."**

**"Who?"**

**"Your lawyer."**

**"My lawyer?"**

"Not a lawyer." Scott, Hank and Hope said.

**Scott walks into a room, Hank is there. "I told you I'd be in touch, Scott. I'm starting to think that you prefer the inside of a jail cell."**

"Oh, it's you." Coulson said to Hank.

**"Oh man."**

**"Sit down." Scott sits. Ants cover the security cameras.**

"Nice."

**"Sir, I'm sorry I stole the suit. I don't even want to know why you have it."**

**"Maggie was right about you."**

**"How do you know about..."**

**"The way she's trying to keep you away from Cassie. The moment things get hard, you turn right back to crime."**

"I did it for her, not that that makes it any better, but still." Scott said.

**"The way I see it, you have a choice. You can either spend the rest of your life in prison or go back to your cell and await further instructions."**

"What?"

**"I don't understand."**

**"No, I don't expect you to. But you don't have many options right now. Quite frankly, neither do I. Why do you think I let you steal that suit in the first place?"**

"You let him steal it?" Everyone asked.

"Of course I let him steal it." Hank said.

**"What?" Flashback: Hank drops the money in Emily's car and Luis' story plays out.**

"Huh."

"You planned that very well." Bucky said.

**"Second chances don't come around all that much. So next time you think you might see one I suggest you take a real close look at it." Hank leaves.**

"Good idea." Scott said.

**Maggie is putting Cassie to bed. "Are you sure you don't want a different toy?" Maggie asks.**

**"No, I love this one."**

Scott smiled.

**"Okay. Well, get some sleep then. I love you."**

**"Mommy?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Is daddy a bad man? I heard some grownups say he’s bad."**

**"No. Daddy just gets confused sometimes, you know?"**

"I'd say desperate is a better word for it." Scott sighed.

**Scott is sitting in his cell. A flying ant lands on the door. Other ants carry the suit in, they press the button and make it bigger.**

"Second chance." Hope said.

**Ants start counting down from 10. Scott puts the suit on, the ants are at 4.**

"How did you get dressed that fast?" Valkyrie asked.

**The detective looks in and sees that Scott isn't there. "Smart choice. You actually listened for once." Hank says.**

"Contrary to popular belief I can do that." Scott said.

**"Under the door."**

**Scott runs underneath the door and now he's outside. "Okay. Where to now?"**

**"Hang tight."**

**Ants approach. "Oh god." He backs up and trips on a pop can tab.**

"I bet that was weird, ants being bigger than you for once." Sam said.

**"Where the hell did he go?" Paxton asks.**

**"I have no idea, he just vanished."**

**"Set up a five block perimeter, now!"**

"Oh boy."

**"Get back, get back, get back!" Scott says to the ants.**

"They're there to help you not attack you." Hank sighed.

**"Scott, these are my associates."**

**"Huh? You got a camera on an ant? Yeah, sure, why not?"**

"Seems reasonable enough." Bruce said.

**"Where's the car?"**

**"No car, we’ve got wings. Incoming." A flying ant lands.**

"Wow."

**"Put your foot on the central node and not the thorax."**

**"Are you ki- How safe’s this?"**

**"Get on the damn ant, Scott!"**

Everyone laughed.

"So impatient." Peter said.

**Scott gets onto the ant. The police cars start driving away.**

"Why so many?"

**Scott is on one of the cars. "Why am I on a police car? Shouldn’t I not be on a police car?"**

"To be fair, that doesn't seem like the safest place to be." Quill said.

**"So they can give you a lift past their five block perimeter."**

"That makes sense." Clint said.

**"Whoa. Alright. Now, what’s the next move?"**

**"Hang on tight."**

**"Oh, this is easy. I’m getting the hang of this."**

"Don't get cocky." Rhodey said.

**"Yank up to go up. It’s like a horse."**

**"You’re throwing 2-47 off balance."**

**"** **Wait, his name is 2-47?"**

"Well it is an ant, Scott." Hope said.

**"He doesn’t have a name, he has a number Scott. Do you have any idea how many ants there are?"**

"So many."

**"Maybe it’s 2-48."**

**"No, no, no, no! Vertigo, vertigo!"**

**"No, I think it’s 2-47."**

"Can we discuss the number of the ant later?" Hope asked.

**"Hang on tight."**

**"I think I’m getting the hang of this."**

**"I’m controlling 2-47. He is not listening to you."**

**"What? Can I make one little request?" He lands in a girls hair.**

**"No."**

"Well damn." 

**"Stop 2-47. Time out, time out. Time out. *He lands on a newspaper* Alright, hold on. Just, wait. *He gets tossed up by steam* Whoa, uh! What happens if I throw up in this helmet?"**

"Oh my god." Natasha said, exasperated.

**"It’s my helmet, Scott. Do not throw up."**

**"Just set her down, alright? I’m getting light headed."**

**"Yeah, I’m getting a little light- I need a snooze button- Hit me in 5 minutes." Scott passes out and falls off of the ant.**

"Oh my god!"


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Online school takes so much out of me, not just time but energy as well.

**Scott awakens in a bed.**

"Oh, good. You're okay." Steve said.

**Hope is standing on the other side of the room, watching him. "Hello. Who are you? Have you been standing there watching me sleep this whole time?" Scott asks.**

**"Yes." she answers.**

"Not gonna lie. That's a little creepy." Maria said.

Hope was about to protest, but in all honesty watching someone sleep is a little weird.

**"Why?"**

**"Because the last time you were here you stole something."**

"Technically the last time I was there, I was giving back what I stole." Scott said.

**"Oh. Oh! Hey, look." He goes to get off the bed, the floor is covered in ants.**

"When did those get there?" Clint asked.

**"Paraponera clavata. Giant tropical bullet ants. Ranked highest on the Schmidt pain index."**

"They Sound friendly." Quill said dryly.

**"They're here to keep an eye on you when I can't. Dr. Pym's waiting for you downstairs." She leaves.**

"I think you might be overdoing it on the whole intimidation thing." Natasha said.

**"Who?" Scott asks.**

Hank rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated.

**"Hey, um, whose pajamas are these?"**

"A valid question." Bucky said.

**"How am I supposed to do this? *He tentatively puts his feet on the floor* Right, just one step at a time. *He starts walking* Ugh. You don't bite me, I don't step on you, deal?" He gets out of the room.**

"Part one of the obstacle course." Scott mumbled, remembering his training.

**Hank and Hope are at the table. "I could take down the servers and Cross wouldn't even know it. We don't need this guy." She says.**

**"I assume that you've already met my daughter Hope." Hank says.**

**"I did. She's great." Scott says.**

"Thanks." Hope said.

**"She doesn't think that we need you."**

**"We don't. We can do this ourselves." Hope says.**

**"I go to all this effort to let you steal my suit, and then Hope has you arrested."**

**"Okay, we can try this and when he fails I'll do it myself."**

"Thanks for the overwhelming encouragement." Scott said.

**"She's a little bit anxious. It has to do with this job, which, judging by the fact that you're sitting opposite me, I take it that you're interested in."**

"Judging by the look on his face, I'd say he has no idea what you're talking about." Sam said.

**"What job?" Scott asks.**

**"Would you like some tea?"**

**"Uh, sure."**

**"I was very impressed with how you managed to get past my security system."**

"It was impressive." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Scott said.

**"Freezing that metal was particularly clever."**

"It was." Everyone agreed.

**"Were you watching me?"**

**"Scott, I've been watching you for a while."**

"Must run in the family." Someone said under their breath.

**"Ever since you robbed Vista Corp. *He puts a newspaper on the table* Oh, excuse me, burgled Vista Corp."**

"At least someone can get the term right." Scott said.

**"Vista's security system is one of the most advanced in the business. It's supposed to be unbeatable but you beat it. Would you like some sugar?"**

**"Yeah thanks. *Ants carry sugar cubes toward the cup* You know what, I'm okay."**

A few people chuckled.

"Wasn't overly fond of having insects handle my food." Scott said.

**"How do you make them do that?"**

"I'm wondering the same thing." Shuri said.

**"Ants can lift objects fifty times their weight. They build, farm, they cooperate with each other."**

"I don't think that was the question." Peter said.

**"Right. But how do you make them do that?" The ants are putting the sugar back.**

**"I use electromagnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory nerve center. I** **speak to them. I can go anywhere, hear anything, and see everything."**

"Oh. Interesting." Some people said.

"That's so cool." Others said.

**"And still know absolutely nothing." Hope adds.**

"Oof."

**"I'm late to meet Cross." She leaves.**

**Scott raises his hand. "Uh... Dr. Pym?"**

"Why- why are you raising your hand?" Rhodey asked.

**"You don't need to raise your hand, Scott." Hank says.**

**He puts his hand down.** **"Sorry, I just have one question. Who are you? Who is she? What the hell's going on and can I go back to jail now?"**

"Pretty sure that was more than one question." MJ said.

"I mean to be fair, Hank did just dump a lot on him." Ned said.

**They're now in the basement. "40 years ago I created a formula that altered atomic relative distance."**

**"Huh?"**

A few others looked confused as well. 

**"I learned how to change the distance between atoms, that's what powers the suit, that's why it works." He opens a door to a lab. "Wow." Scott says.**

"Wow indeed."

**"But it was dangerous. It was too dangerous. So I hid it from the world. And that's when I switched gears and I started my own company."**

**"Pym Tech."**

**"Yes. I took on a young protégé called Darren Cross."**

"Who turned out to be a madman with a thirst for money and power." Hope said.

**"Darren Cross. He's a big deal."**

**"But before he was a big deal he was my assistant."**

"Humble beginnings." Pepper said.

**"I thought I saw something in him, a son I never had perhaps. He was brilliant, but as we became close he began to suspect that I wasn't telling him everything."**

"Well, I wasn't. But that's not the point." Hank said.

**"He heard rumors about what was called the Pym Particles, and he became obsessed with recreating my formula. But I wouldn't help him so he conspired against me and he voted me out of my own company."**

"Reminds me of Obadiah." Rhodey said. Tony, Pepper and Happy nodded in agreement.

**"How could he do that?"**

**"The board's chairman is my daughter, Hope. She was the deciding vote."**

"That sucks."

**"But she came back to me when she saw how close Cross was to cracking my formula. The process is highly volatile. What isn't protected by a specialized helmet can affect the brain's chemistry. I don't think Darren realizes this."**

"He doesn't." Hope said.

**"And you know, he's not the most stable guy to begin with."**

"You got that right." Clint said.

**"So, what do you want from me?"**

**"Scott, I believe that everyone deserves a shot at redemption. Do you?"**

**"I do."**

"That's a nice sentiment." Gamora said.

**"If you can help me, I promise I can help you be with your daughter again. Now are you ready to redeem yourself?"**

**"Absolutely."**

"I would do anything for Cassie." Scott said quietly.

**"My days of breaking into places and stealing shit are done. What do you want me to do?"**

"About that." Hope said, laughing a little.

**"I want you to break into a place and steal some shit."**

Everyone laughed.

**Paxton, Maggie and Cassie are eating. Paxton gets a text that reads: 'Lang's 'LAWYER' is Dr. Hank Pym, as in Pym Tech.'**

"The one track I forgot to cover." Hank said.

**"You going to be home for dinner tonight?" Maggie asks.**

**"Uh, yeah. I'll pick something up, text me." He gets up.**

**"Okay. Good news?"**

"For him? Probably. For me? No." Scott said.

**"Uh, I don't know. It's news."**

**"Are you trying to find my daddy?" Cassie asks.**

**"Yeah, I am, sweetheart. I just want your daddy to be safe."**

"In a jail cell."

**"Hope you don't catch him."**

Everyone let out a surprised laugh.

**Cross walks into the lab. The lamb is now in a cage. The device is used on the lamb, it works.**

Everyone gasped. He figured it out.

"Uh-oh."

**He holds up the cage, then flicks it, causing the lamb to fall.**

"Anybody else suddenly uneasy because of the glint in Cross' eyes?" Quill asked.

**Hank and Scott are looking at a screen. "This isn't the first time these guys have tried to get their hands on game changing weaponry. That's Mitchell Carson, ex-head of defense at SHIELD."**

The SHIELD agents winced.

**"Presently in the business of toppling governments. He always wanted my tech, and now, unless we break in and steal the Yellowjacket and destroy all the data, Darren Cross is gonna unleash chaos upon the world."**

"My god."

**"I think our first move should be calling the Avengers."**

"Really, Scott?" 

**"I've spent half my life trying to keep this technology out of the hands of a Stark. I'm sure as hell not gonna hand-deliver it to one now. This is not some cute technology like the Iron Man suit."**

"That was uncalled for." Tony said.

"He just hates the Stark name, as you can tell he doesn't really like Howard." Hope explained. 

"Understandable." Tony said, Howard was a bot of an asshole.

**"This could change the texture of reality. Besides they're probably too busy dropping cities out of the sky."**

"Trying to stop that from happening actually." Natasha said.

"And technically, we blew it up, We didn't trop it." Tony said. 

"That- that's not helping." Bruce said.

**"Okay, then why don't you just send the ants?"**

"Because they're ants." Hope said.

**"Scott, they are ants. Ants, they can do a lot of things, but they still need a leader. Somebody that can infiltrate a place that's designed to prevent infiltration."**

**"Hank, I'm a thief. Alright? I'm a good thief. But this is insane."**

"He's right."

**Hope enters. "He's right Hank and you know it. You've seen the footage, you know what Cross is capable of. I was against using him when we had months, now we have days. I'm wearing the suit."**

**"Absolutely not."**

"Oh."

**"I know the facility inside and out, I know how Cross thinks. I know this mission better than anybody here."**

"True."

**"We need you close to Cross otherwise this mission cannot work."**

"He'll get suspicious." Maria said.

**"We don't have time to screw around."**

"No you do not."

**"Hope, please. Listen to me, please..."**

**"He is a criminal. I'm your daughter."**

**"No!" He slams his hand on the table.**

Everyone flinched at the sudden shift in Hank's tone.

Hank sits down and Hope walks away. 

**"She's right, Hank. I'm not your guy. Why don't you wear the suit?"**

**"You think I don't want to? I can't. I spent years wearing it. It took a toll on me."**

Everyone in the room found that they related to that statement one way or another.

**"You're our only option. Before Hope lost her mother, she used to look at me like I was the greatest man in the world. And now she looks at me and it's just disappointment."**

"I'm not disappointed." Hope said.

**"It's too late for me, but not for you. This is your chance. The chance to earn that look in your daughter's eyes, to become the hero that she already thinks you are. It's not about saving our world, it's about saving theirs."**

**"Damn, that was a good speech."**

"I know right?" Sam asked.

**"Scott, I need you to be the Ant-Man."**

"And he is."

**Scott is in the suit. "In the right hands, the relationship between man and suit is symbiotic. The suit has power, the man harnesses that power." Hank says.**

"You need to learn how to harness that power." Clint said.

**"You need to be skillful, agile, and above all, you need to be fast. You should be able to shrink and grow on a dime, so your size always suits your needs. *Hope closes the door* Now dive through the keyhole, Scott. You charge big, you dive small, then you emerge big."**

"Sounds simple enough."

**Scott closes the helmet and runs toward the door, and slams into it. "Ow!* He does it again* Ah *He does it again* Ow!"**

Everyone cringed each time Scott hits the door.

**"Useless." Hope whispers.**

"Have some faith." Scott scolds playfully.

**Scott is with Hope. "When you're small energy is compressed so you have the force of a two hundred pound man behind a fist a hundredth of an inch wide, you're like a bullet." She says.**

"Damn!"

**"You punch too hard, you kill someone, too soft, it's a love-tap. In other words you have to know how to punch."**

**"I was in prison for three years, I know how to punch."**

**"Show me." She holds up her hands and he punches one. "Terrible."**

"Why didn't you punch me like you punched Peachy?" Hope teased.

**"You want to show me how to punch? *He holds up his hands* Show me-"**

**She punches him in the face, he stumbles back, falling. "That's how you punch."**

**"She's been looking forward to this." Hank says.**

"I'm sure she was." Bucky said.

**"No kidding."**

**"Hope trained in martial arts at a, uh, difficult time."**

**"Oh, by difficult time, he means when my mother died." Hope says.**

**"We lost her in a plane crash."**

**"It’s bad enough you won’t tell me how she died, could you please stop telling me that lie."**

Hank and Hope glanced at each other.

**"We’re working here. Alright princess, let’s get back to work."**

**"Were you going for the hand?" Scott asks.**

"No I was not." Hope said.

**Scott is messing with the suit, Hank walks in. "You know, I think this regulator is holding me back." Scott says.**

"Don't mess with it." Hank said. 

**"Do not screw with the regulator. If that regulator is compromised you would go sub-atomic."**

**"What does that mean?"**

A few people looked confused along with onscreen Scott.

"It means that he would be smaller than an atom." Bruce said.

**"It means that you would enter a quantum realm."**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"It means that you would enter a reality where all concepts of time and space become irrelevant as you shrink for all eternity. Everything that you know, and love, gone forever."**

"That sounds... terrifying." May said.

**"Cool. Yeah. If it ain’t broke."**

"Don't fix it." Everyone who knew the phrase finished.

**The 3 of them are in the lab. "You’ve learned about the suit, but you’ve yet to learn about your greatest allies: the ants. Loyal, brave, and your partners on this job."**

"Cool."

**Scott shrinks down and walks underground. "Paratrechina longicornis, commonly known as crazy ants, *Scott finds an orange ant* they’re lightning fast and can conduct electricity which makes them useful to fry out enemy electronics." Hope says.**

"That's an interesting fact." MJ said.

**"Oh, you’re not so crazy. *The ant jumps on him* Hey! You’re cute." A hoard of ants crawl over Scott who grows back to normal size, coming up through the grass. "That was a lot scarier a second ago."**

"I'm sure it was." Hope said.

**Scott and Hope are sparring. Hope flips Scott onto the ground and twists his arm.**

A few people cringed, having had that done to them in the past. It was painful.

**They're in the lab, looking at a map of the building. "It looks like the Futures lab has its own isolated power supply." Scott says.**

**"There’s a security guard posted around the clock, we’ll need you to take him out to deactivate the security systems." Hope says.**

"Sounds easy enough." Clint said.

**Scott is underground. "Okay. Who’s next?" He asks. "Paraponera clavata."**

"The bullet ants." Everyone remembered.

**A large ant appears behind Scott. "I know. Bullet ants, right? Number one on the Schmidt pain index."**

"That's right."

**"Hey, guys! Remember me from the bedroom?" An ant charges toward Scott, who grows to normal size through the ground.**

"I mean to be fair, that does look pretty scary." Bucky said. "To have an ant, which is now bigger than you, charging at you."

**They're in the lab. "The Yellowjacket pod is hermetically sealed and the only access point is a tube we estimate to be about five millimeters in diameter."**

**"Why do I have a sick feeling in my stomach?"**

"Yeah, me too." 

**"The tube is protected by a laser grid and we can only power that down for fifteen seconds."**

"Well shit."

**"You’re going to need to signal the crazy ants to blow the servers, retrieve the suit, and exit the vaults, before the backup power comes on." Hank says.**

A few people hissed in a breath.

**Scott is looking at an ant through a magnifying glass. "Camponotus pennsylvanicus." Hope says.**

**"Alternatively known as a carpenter ant. Ideal for ground and air transport." Hank says.**

**"Wait a minute, I know this guy. I’m going to call him Ant-thony." Scott says.**

"Ha! An ant pun." Peter said.

**"That’s good. That’s very good, because this time you’re really going to have to learn how to control him. Tell them to put the sugar in the teacup." the ants do nothing.**

"Come on... do something." Ned said.

**Scott and Hope are sparring. Scott finches her in the stomach, causing her to pause. "Oh, you okay? Did I hurt-" She punches him in the face, and flips him down, head-locking him with her thighs. He taps out.**

"Don't get cocky." Hope said.

**Scott is tending to his wound.** **Hope walks in and watches. "Hank wants you outside for target practice." She says.**

"That doesn't look good." Rhodey said, referring to his wound.

**They are now outside. Hank is holding two disks. "The suit has no weapons so I made you these discs. Red shrinks. *He throws as disk at a bottle, shrinking it* Blue enlarges." He says. Scott throws a disk at a gnome, enlarging it.**

Everyone laughed. 

**Scott is underground, with some ants. "Solenopsis mandibularis." Hope says.**

**"Known for their bite, the fire ants have evolved into remarkable architects. They are handy to get you in and out of difficult places." Hank says.**

"I never realized how interesting ants could be." Shuri said.

**Scott is trying to get the ants to put the sugar in the tea. "You can do it Scott, come on." Hank says.**

**Scott rips the earpiece off. "They’re not listening to me." He says.**

"Or you're just not doing it right." Hope said.

**"You have to commit, you have to mean it. No shortcuts, no lies." Hope says.**

**"Throwing insults into the mix will not do anyone any good, Hope." Hank says.**

"He's right."

**"We don’t have time for coddling."**

**"Our focus should be on helping Scott."**

**"Really? Is that where our focus should be?"**

"Anyone else feel a little bad for Scott, poor guy just got himself thrown into the middle of this family drama." Clint said.

**She grabs the earpiece and a group of ants appear, they start putting sugar in the tea, more appear and start covering the light.**

"That's a little creepy." Valkyrie said.

"Yeah, I see it now." Hope said.

**"Hope!" Hank says, snapping her out of it.**

**She walks up to him. "I don’t know why I came to you in the first place." She leaves.**

**"We can’t do this without her." Hank says.**

"That's right."

**Hope is in her car, Scott gets in with her. "Oh, God." She says.**

**"You gotta lock your doors. I mean, really. There’s some weird folks in this neighborhood." He says.**

"Well, thats one way to start a conversation." Bucky said.

**"Do you think this is a joke? Do you have any idea what he’s asking you to risk? You have a daughter."**

**"I’m doing this for her."**

"I would do anything for Cassie." Scott said again.

**"You know when my mother died I didn’t see him for two weeks?"**

**"He was in grief."**

**"Yeah, so was I, and I was seven. And he never came back, not in any way that counted."**

"I am sorry. It wasn't fair to you, that I did that." Hank said.

**"He just sent me off to boarding school. You know, I thought, with all that’s at stake, just maybe we might have a chance at making peace."**

"I am glad that we finally did." Hope said.

**"But even now he still wants to shut me out." "He doesn’t want to shut you out. He trusts you."**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"It proves that he loves you. Hope. Look at me. I’m expendable, that’s why I’m here. You must’ve realized that by now. I mean, that’s why I’m in the suit and you’re not. He’d rather lose than fight than lose you."**

"You know, you're not actually terrible at the whole comforting thing." Hope said.

**"Anyway-" He goes to leave.**

**"You know, I didn’t know you had a- a daughter when I called the cops on you. What’s her name?"**

**"Cassie."**

**"It’s a pretty name."**

Everyone smiled. 

**"You have to clear your mind, Scott. You have to make your thoughts precise, that’s how it works. Think about Cassie, about how badly you want to see her, and use that to focus." She gives him the earpiece and places a penny on the dashboard.**

"Will it be a lucky penny?" Ned asked.

**"Open your eyes and just think about what you want the ants to do."**

**Some ants arrive and lift the penny.** **"That's good." The ants spin the penny.**


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFFICAL UPDATE SCHEDULE! I will be updating once every Saturday and Sunday from here on out. Weekends are my only free days because online school is taking everything out of me at the moment.

**Scott and Hope walk inside, Hank is waiting. "Your mother convinced me to let her join me on my missions. They called her the Wasp. She was born to it. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret having said yes." He says.**

"Is he about to tell you how she-" Gamora trailed off. Hope nodded.

**"It was 1987, separatists had hijacked a Soviet missile silo in Kursk and launched an ICBM at the United States. The only way to the internal mechanics was through solid titanium."**

"Oh..."

**Flashback. Hank is on the bomb, Janet lands next to him.**

**"I knew I had to shrink between the molecules to disarm the missile, but my regulator had sustained too much damage. Your mother, she didn't hesitate."**

**Janet shrinks between the molecules. "Janet! No!" The bomb falls.**

Everyone looked saddened, hearing Hank's story. 

**"She turned off her regulator and went sub-atomic to deactivate the bomb. She was gone. Your mom died a hero. And I spent the next ten years trying to learn all I could about the quantum realm."**

"You wanted to bring her back." Peggy said.

**"You were trying to bring her back."**

**"But all I learned was we know nothing."**

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you more about the quantum realm." Scott said.

**"It's not your fault. She made her choice. But why didn't you tell me this sooner?"**

**"I was trying to protect you. I lost your mother. I didn't mean to lose you too."**

**She starts crying. "I'm sorry."**

Everyone looked around awkwardly, once again feeling like they were intruding on an extremely private moment.

**"This is awesome. It's awesome, you know? You guys are breaking down walls, you're healing. It's important."**

"Way to ruin a moment." Clint said.

**Hank and Hope look at him. "I ruined the moment didn't I?"**

**"Yes, you did, yes." Hank says.**

**"I'm gonna make some tea."**

"Tea is good." Bruce said.

**Scott successfully dives through the keyhole. "Nailed it!"**

"Hell yeah!"

**He's giving Ant-thony some water. "That's a good boy, Ant-thony."**

"It sounds like you talking to a dog." Quill said. 

**Hank shrinks a device.**

**Scott is putting devices onto some ants.**

**Scott is running with ants underground.**

"Nice."

**Scott is on a plane. "The final phase of your training will be a stealth incursion." Hank says.**

**"It's freezing! You couldn't make a suit with a flannel lining?" Scott asks.**

"Really?" Everyone asked.

**"We must retrieve this prototype of a signal decoy, it's a device that I invented from my SHIELD days."**

**"We need it to counteract the transmission blockers that Cross installed in the Futures vault." Hope says.**

**"It's currently collecting dust in one of Howard Stark's old storage facilities in upstate New York."**

"About that..."

**"Should be a piece of cake."**

"It wasn't." Scott said.

**"You're over the target area. Disengage, now, Scott." Hank says.**

**Scott sends out some ants. "Squadron A, go. B, go. C, go. Alright, Ant-thony, please don't drop me this time." Scott jumps out. "Ah, it feels like a big leap from sugar cubes to this."**

"Because it is." Hope said.

**"Uh, guys, we might have a problem. Hank, didn't you say this was some old warehouse?" The avengers compound is shown. "It's not! You son of a bitch!"**

"Oh, shit."

**"Scott, get out of there." Hope says.**

**"Abort! Abort now." Hank says.**

**"No, it's okay. It doesn't look like anyone's home. Ant-thony, get me to the roof." Scott says.**

**"He's gonna lose the suit."**

**"He's gonna lose his life."**

"We- we wouldn't just kill him." Steve said.

**Scott lands on the roof. "Alright I'm on the roof of the target building."**

**"Somebody's home, Scott." Hope says.**

"U-oh."

**Sam lands on the roof.**

"Oh, I'm home." Sam said.

**"What's going on down there, Sam?" A man asks.**

**"It's the Falcon." Scott says.**

**"I had a sensor trip but I'm not seeing anything. Wait a second." Sam says.**

**"Abort, Scott! Abort now." Hank says.**

**"It's okay, he can't see me."**

"Yes he can." Sam said.

"Did you just refer to yourself in 3rd person?" Bucky asked.

**"I can see you."**

**"He can see me. *He grows to normal size* Hi. I'm Scott."**

"Did you just-?" Natasha asked.

**"Did he just say 'Hi I'm Scott'?" Hope asks.**

"He did."

**"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.**

**"First off, I'm a big fan." Scott says.**

"Thank you." Sam said.

**"Appreciate it. So who the hell are you?"**

**"I'm Ant-Man."**

**"Ant-Man?"**

**"What, you haven't heard of me? No, you wouldn't have heard of me."**

Hank and Hope both sighed.

**"You want to tell me what you want?"**

**"I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology just for a few days, and then return it.**

Everyone laughed.

"I mean... at least he asked permission." Clint said, laughing.

**"I need it to save the world. You know how that is."**

**"I know exactly how that is. *To the man over the radio* Located the breach. Bringing him in."**

**"Sorry about this!" Scott shrinks down and punches Sam in the face.**

"Oh!"

**Sam flies up, Scott starts running.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Hank asks.**

"Fighting an Avenger." Scott said.

**"Breach is an adult male who has some sort of shrinking tech." Sam says and lands, then tries to step on Scott.**

"I know I am as small as an insect, but I am not one. Please don't step on me." Scott joked.

**Scott hits Sam in the face, Sam starts shooting. "Sorry! Look, I'm sorry about this. Sorry." Scott says.**

Everyone giggled a bit at that.

"Punches someone in the face 5 times. Apologizes but continues to punch them in the face." Peter said, laughing.

**"That's enough!" Sam says. Scott jumps at him, Sam punches him in the face, Scott grows back to normal size.**

Everyone cringed. 

**They start fighting, Sam picks him up and starts flying. Scott shrinks, Sam lands. Scott grows back to normal size, wraps his legs around Sam's neck and takes him down.**

"Hmm. Nice." Hope said.

**Sam punches Scott's leg. Sam uses his wings to hit Scott on the head.**

"Ooh!"

**Scott shrinks again. "Ant-thony, a little help." Scott jumps on Ant-thony and flies into the warehouse. Sam walks into the warehouse.**

**"I've lost visual." Hank says. Suddenly, Sam flies through the door.**

A few people flinched at the sudden noise.

**"He's inside my pack." Sam says.**

**Scott unplugs some things. "Sorry. You seem like a really great guy."**

Sam sighed.

**Sam crashes into the ground, then stands up. Scott flies off with Ant-thony. "It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this." Sam says.**

Everyone laughed.

"You just got your ass kicked."

**Hank, Hope and Scott are in the kitchen. "That was completely irresponsible and dangerous! You jeopardized everything!" Hank yells.**

"You sound like a parent scolding a child." Clint said.

**Scott takes the device out of his pocket and puts it on the table. Hank and Hope look at him. Scott raises his eyebrows.**

"Ta-da!" Everyone said.

**Hank picks it up. "You got it." Hope says.**

**"Well done." Hank says.**

**"Wait a minute. Did you just compliment me? He did, didn't he?"**

**"Kind of sounded like he did."**

Hank rolled his eyes.

**Hank turns the device on. "I was good, wasn't I?" He asks.**

**"Hey, how about the fact that I fought an Avenger, and didn't die?"**

"An impressive feat." Natasha said.

"But it'll-it'll never happen again." Sam said.

**"Now let's not dwell on the past. We gotta finish our planning."**

**"Don't mind him. You did good." Hope says.**

"Thank you, Hope." Scott said.

**Hank walks into a different room, Cross is there waiting for him.**

"Oh no."

**"Darren." Hank says, loud enough to alert Hope and Scott.**

"Smart." Fury said.

**"How the hell did you get in here?"**

**"You left the front door open, Hank. It's official. You're old." Cross says.**

**"The plans. He will kill him." Hope says.**

"Shit."

**"Well to what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**"I have good news."**

**"Really? What's that?"**

**"Pym Tech, the company you created, is about to become one of the most profitable operations in the world. We're anticipating fifteen billion in sales tomorrow alone."**

A few people whistled at the number.

**Scott gets a group of ants to roll up the plans.**

Everyone sighed in relief. 

"Good thinking." Natasha said.

**"You're welcome. I know this is odd, but I'd like you to be there. This is my moment, I want you to see it."**

**"Sure, Darren. Yeah, sure. I'll be there."**

**Cross looks at a picture of Hope, then walks up to Hank. "What did you see in me?"**

A few people tensed.

**"I don't know what you mean."**

**"All those years ago, you picked me. What did you see?"**

**"I saw myself."**

A few people looked a mix between surprised and confused, not expecting that answer.

**"Then why did you push me away?"**

**"Because I saw too much of myself." Cross leaves.**

"That makes sense." May said.

**Scott, Hank and Hope are in the kitchen. "He knows, he's baiting you! We have to call it off." Hope says.**

**"We're all taking risks." Hank says.**

"That's true." Maria said.

**"What if he saw me here?"**

**"He didn't. There's no way."**

**"How do you know that?" Hope gets a phone call from Cross.**

"Uh-oh."

**"Darren, hi."**

**"Hope, where are you right now?" Cross asks.**

"He knows." Clint said.

**"I'm at home, why?"**

**"I just saw Hank. I still get nothing but contempt from him."**

"I wonder why." Hank said, sarcastically.

**"Don't let him rile you up, he's just... he's just a senile old man."**

"Oof."

**"We need to start everyone working around the clock, get the assembly line up and running. And I'm tripling security. Full sensors at all entrances, and exterior air vents fitted with steel micro mesh."**

"A little over the top." Sam said.

**"Great. Good idea."**

**"Thank you, Hope. I'm so lucky to have you on my team." He ends the call.**

"Is he guilt-tripping you?" Peggy asked.

**"He's tripling security, he's lost his mind, and he's on to you."**

"His mind was already lost." Bucky said.

**"But he is not on to you." Hank says.**

"He kind of was." Hope said.

**"He's adding full body scanners to all entrances and closing exterior vents. How are we gonna get Scott inside?"**

**"The water main. You can't add security to a water main. The pressure is too strong, but if we can decrease it, that's how I get in." Scott says.**

"Good idea." Bruce said.

**"Somebody would have to reach the building's control center to change the water pressure. I mean, Hank and I will be beside Cross, how are we supposed to do that?"**

"More people."

**"So we expand our team. What do we need? A fake security guard on the inside to depressurize the water system, somebody else to hack into the power supply and kill the laser grid, and a getaway guy."**

"Luis, Kurt and Dave?" Quill asked.

**"No, no. No, no, no. Not those three wombats. No way." Hank says.**

Everyone laughed at that. 

"He called them wombats." Peter said, chuckling.

**Hope sets some coffee on the table. "Thank you for the coffee ma'am. It's not too often that you rob a place, and then get welcomed back." Luis says.**

"No, I cant imagine it is." Steve said.

**"Because we just robbed you!"**

**"You know that he was arrested for stealing a smoothie machine, right?" Hope asks Scott.**

"Wait, really?" Rhodey asked.

**"Two smoothie machines." Luis corrects.**

"I guess I can understand one, but why did he feel the need to steal two of them?" Clint asked.

**"Are you sure they can handle this?"**

**"Oh we can handle it, we're professionals."**

"Says the man who freaked out about Scott standing on his shoulder." Hope said.

**"You'll forgive us if we're not instilled with confidence." Hank says.**

**"Wait, everybody. Just kick back and relax a little bit, man, we know our business. We broke into this spooky-ass house, didn't we?" Dave asks.**

"Because I let you." Hank said.

**"I let you."**

**"Well, one could say that I let you let me."**

"What?"

**"Look, it's okay. They can handle this." Scott says.**

**"Yeah, we can handle it." Luis says.**

**"You got their credentials?"**

**"He's in the system." Hope says.**

**"I'm in the system?" Luis asks.**

**"You're in the system." Dave says.**

**"The system?"**

"Oh boy." Everyone sighed.

**"Yeah. We're doomed." Hank says.**

Everyone made noises of agreement.

"Yeah." Fury agreed.

**"Alright, there's something you guys need to see."**

"Are you going to show them the suit?" Thor asked. 

"Yeah..." Scott sighed, remembering what happened when he did that.

**They're looking at blueprints. "You get to this corner. There's gonna be three offices on your left side." Hank says.**

**Scott walks in, wearing the suit. "Damn! Whoa! That's so cool, bro!" Luis says.**

"I agree."

**"Now look, this is gonna get weird, alright? It's pretty freaky but it's safe. There's no reason to be scared." Scott says.**

**"Aw, no, no. Daddy don't get scared."**

**"Really?"**

**"yeah."**

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked.

**"Good." He shrinks down.**

**"This is the work of the gypsies." Kurt says.**

"Really?"

**"That's... that's... that's witchcraft." Dave says.**

**"Oh, that's amazing. That's like some David Copperfield shit." Luis says.**

**"That's some kind of wizardry."**

"Scott Lang: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tony said.

**"This is Sorcery!" Kurt exclaims.**

**"How'd you do that bro?" Luis asks.**

"Science."

**Scott is standing on Luis' shoulder. "Don't freak out. Look at your shoulder." he says.**

"He's gonna freak out isn't he?" Natasha asked.

"Of course he is." Hope said.

**Luis screams and swats his shoulder, then runs away. "Get off! Get off!"**

**"Wait I thought daddy didn't get scared." Scott says.**

"Turns out he does." Sam said.

**Dave, Kurt and Luis are all asleep. Scott and Hope walk in. "I gave them each half a Xanax and Hank explained the science of the suit to them. Fell right asleep." She says.**

Everyone chuckled a little.

**"Hey, look. I want to thank you for..."**

**"No, please don't. We're all doing this for reasons much bigger than any one of us. I'm just glad that you might have a slight chance of maybe pulling this off."**

"Again, thanks for the vote of confidence." Scott said.

**"Hey. Thank you, you know, for that pep talk."**

"You're welcome." Hope said.

**"You know, the honest truth is I actually went from despising you to almost liking you."**

"I'm told I have that effect on people." Scott said.

**"You really should write poetry."**

**"Get some sleep, Scott." Hope leaves.**

A few people smiled at that. They sensed a budding friendship.

**Later, Scott is lying in bed awake. He gets up.**

**Cassie is in bed, sleeping.**

**Scott is in her room, he kisses her forehead.**

"That was actually very sweet." Hope said.

**Everyone is standing, going over the plan. "Alright, just so we're clear, everyone here knows their role, right? Dave?" Scott asks.**

**"Wheels on the ground." Dave says.**

"That is typically where wheels go." Rhodey said.

**"Kurt?"**

**"Eyes in the sky."**

**"Luis."**

**"Aw, man, you know it. You know what, I get to wear a uniform, that's what's up."**

**"Luis."**

**"I'm sorry, I mean, I'm good, I'm good. I'm just excited."**

"We can tell."

**"And plus you're girlfriend's really hot, so you know that makes me nervous too. *He turns to Hope* And you are very beautiful, ma'am."**

"I'm flattered." Hope said.

**"Oh, my lord." Hank sighs.**

**"She's not my-" Scott says.**

**"Hey, you know what? I was thinking of a tactic, like when I go undercover, like a whistling, you know I'm saying? To like, blend in."**

"That's how you stick out." Natasha said. "Not how you blend in."

**"No, don't whistle. No whistling. It's not the Andy Griffith Show. No whistling."**

"Good. Shut that terrible idea down before it happens." Maria said.

**Security guards are stationed around the outside and inside of the building.**

"He wasn't kidding when he said he was tripling security." Bucky said.

**Luis is being scanned. "Step out." A guard says.**

**Luis grabs his gun and his badge. "All clear." Luis nods at the guard.**

"He looks so pleased." Clint said, referring to Luis.

**Kurt gets into the van. "We're set." He says.**

**"Wish me luck." Scott says, he gets out of the van and shrinks through a grate.**

"Good luck." Everyone said.

**Luis is walking through the building, whistling the tune of 'its a small world.'**

"Of course he's whistling." Scott sighed.

**He swipes his card and enters a room. "Hey. What are you doing?" A guard asks.**

**"Uh, boss-man said to secure the area. So, I'm securing."**

**"I'm the boss."**

"Uh-oh."

**"Oh."**

**"Utilities 1.3-" Luis knocks him out.**

"Oh!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He really packs a punch." Steve said.

"Well he did say he was the only one to knock out that big guy, Peachy." Natasha said.

**Luis turns a wheel. The water pressure starts dropping.**

**"Water level is dropping." Kurt says.**

**Scott is in the pipes, riding an ant raft.**

"I'm not going to lie. That looks fun." Shuri said.

**"Coming up on extraction pipe." Kurt says.**

**"Alright, I see it." Scott says.**

**Ants start lifting him up. "Alright, come on. I gotta get up there. That's it, that's it, guys, yeah! *He grabs onto more ants* That's it, yeah. Yes! You got it! You got it, come on!"**

"Nice."

**He exits through the sink faucet "Alright, let's fly Ant-thony." They fly through a vent.**

**"The Ant-Man is in the building." Kurt says.**

"Hell yeah!"

**"Pym's pulling up. Right on time. *He looks around* Got a Crown Vic right outside over there." Dave says.**

**"This is problem?"**

**"Considering the Crown Vic's the most commonly used car for under-cover cops, man. Yes, this is a problem."**

"That's not good." Rocket said.

**Paxton and Gale spot Hank. "That's Pym." Paxton says, they get out of the car. "Oh no." Dave says.**

"Oh no is right." Carol said.

**"I'm deploying the bullet ants. Papanera Claire de Merna Merna... I don't remember what it's called."**

"Paraponera clavata." Hope said.

**"But I feel bad for this guy."**

**The ants land on a man's shoulder. Luis walks up next to him. The ants start biting. Luis punches the man.**

Everyone laughed a bit.

**"See, that's what I'm talkin' bout. That's what I call it, an unfortunate casualty, in a very serious operation, you know?" Luis says as Hope walks past.**

"Nice save." Sam said.

**Hope puts the signal decoy in place. Luis drags the man into the room. "Signal decoy in place. Mean pretty lady did good, Scott." Kurt says.**

"Mean pretty lady?" Hope asked.

**Paxton and Gale walk up to Pym. "Looks like Pym's getting arrested." Dave says.**

"Not good."

**"Scott, we have problem." Kurt says.**

**"Problem? What's the problem?" Scott asks.**

**Dave exits the van. "Dave! Dave, that's not part of plan!"**

"What is he doing?" Pepper asked.

**Paxton and Gale are questioning Hank. "Listen to me, if I don't get into this building people will die." Hank says.**

**"That's awfully dramatic." Gale says.**

"Not dramatic if its true." Hope said.

**Dave steals Paxton and Gale's car. "Are you kidding me?!" Paxton exclaims. They start running after Dave.**

**"Problem solved." Kurt says.**

Everyone laughed.

**Hope leaves the room and finds Cross. "Well. How do I look?" He asks.**

**Hank grabs his things. Hope and Cross walk up to him. "There he is. Just in time. Come on." Cross says.**

"Here we go..."

**They walk through the building. Cross steps up to a scanner. "12 point verification." A computer voice says.**

**"Little over the top, don't you think, Darren?" Hank asks.**

**"Confirming authorization."**

**"Well, you can never be too safe." Cross says.**

"Well... that is true, but there's a fine line between safety and paranoia." Natasha said.

**"Access granted." The doors open, they walk in.**

**"I gotta hand it to you, Darren, you really did it." Hank says.**

**"And you only know the half of it, Hank."**


	6. The Quantum Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to publish this on Sunday, but it wasn't finished in time. Sorry.

**Carson arrives with a group of men.**

"Ugh. Him."

**Scott is in the vent. "Arriving at second position. Alright, top speed, Ant-thony! Let's go."**

**He flies into the next room. "Proceeding to command position." He lands.**

**"I'll be right back, Ant-thony. Alright, guys, I'm in position. I'm going to signal the ants."**

"Let's go!" The teenagers said.

**Paxton and Gale find the car that Dave has crashed. "No, no, no, no!" Paxton yells.**

Everyone laughed.

"He crashed it?" Sam asked, laughing.

**Dave gets into the van. "Did you see that?" He asks. He accidentally honks the horn, the musical tune plays.**

"Shit."

**Scott is with the ants. "Assume formation. Alright you cute little crazies, let's fry these servers." The crazy ants fry the services.**

"That's so cool, that they can do that." Shuri said.

"Yeah, I never realized how interesting ants are." Peter said.

**Scott jumps onto Ant-thony. "Let's go get 'em, buddy!"**

**"Servers are fried. Data backup completely erased." Kurt says.**

**"Headed to the particle chamber."**

"Going well so far." Clint said.

"Dude, don't jinx it." Quill said.

**Carson arrives into the vault. "Hello, Dr. Cross. My associates agree to your terms." He says.**

**"Wonderful *He turns to Hank* Mr. Carson introduced me to these fine gentlemen here. They're representatives of HYDRA." Cross says.**

"HYDRA!?" The avengers and SHIELD agents exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch." Natasha muttered.

**"They're not what they were. They're doing some interesting work. And I'm enjoying myself. You tried to hide your technology from me, and now it's gonna blow up in your face." Hank punches him in the face.**

Everyone cheered, Cross deserved that.

"Ha ha, nice." Scott said.

**"Wow. Wow! I mean, I saw the punch coming a mile away but I just figured it'd be all pathetic and weak."**

**"Well you figured wrong." Hank says.**

"He did." Hope said.

**Paxton and Gale walk up to the van. "I know this van." Paxton says and starts banging on the door.**

"Uh-oh."

**"Anybody home?"**

**Dave and Kurt start shushing each other.**

"They're just making more noise, doing that." Maria said.

**Scott is in the particle chamber. "Alright, guys, I'm here. Setting the charges."**

**Ants place bombs around.** **"Great job, guys. I'll take it from here."**

**Scott gets off Ant-thony. "Good boy, Ant-thony. Final position."**

"The suspense is so real." Ned whispered.

**Scott kicks a screw down to the laser grid, which destroys the screw.**

"Whoa!"

**"Guys, how we lookin' on that laser grid?" He asks.**

**"Almost." Kurt says.**

"58% is not 'almost'." Strange said.

**"No, you're not." Dave says.**

**"I'm getting close."**

**"No, you're not."**

**Paxton continues banging on the door.**

"No need to be so aggressive, man." Peter said.

**"San Francisco PD! Out of the van! I know you're in there!" Paxton yells.**

**"Make it go faster." Dave says.**

"I don't think that that's in his power." Tony said.

**"Dude, seriously!"**

**Scott prepares to jump. "Ready to jump. Do you read, Kurt?" He asks.**

**"It's so close." The van doors open.**

"Damn it!"

**"Freeze!" Paxton yells.**

**"Okay, wait a minute, wait a minute! there was a black guy that looked exactly like me who attacked us and put us in the back of this disgusting van." Dave says.**

"Really, that was the best he could come up with?" Hope asked.

**"Get out."**

**"Take it easy!"**

**They pull Dave and Kurt out of the van. "No I will not move. Go now!" Kurt yells. Scott jumps down to the grid. "Wait!"**

"What!?"

**"What? What do you mean wait?"**

"Oh my god." A few people whispered, stressed out.

**Dave presses a button, the grid disables, Scott falls through.**

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

**The Yellowjacket suit gets retracted. Cross holds it up.**

"Damn it!"

"He's 2 steps ahead of you." Steve said.

**Cross looks through the glass. "Hi, little guy." He says.**

"Creepy." Gamora said.

**The laser grid turns back on, Scott falls. "I always suspected you had a suit stored away somewhere, which begs the question, who is the new Ant-Man? Who is the man that my beloved mentor trusted even more than me?" Cross asks.**

"He sounds like a child right now." Hope said.

**"Scott Lang. A martyr."**

"Martyr?" Scott asked.

**"-Who took on the system and paid the price, losing his family and his only daughter in the process. Exactly your kind of guy, Hank."**

Scott and Hank both looked offended at Cross' words.

**"He escapes his jail cell without leaving any clue as to how, and then, he disappears magically, despite having no money to his name, and now he brings me the Ant-Man suit, the only thing that can rival my creation."**

"Shit."

**"Darren, don't do this. If you sell to these men, it's going to be chaos." Hank says.**

"It already is, if you ask me." Clint said.

**"I already have, and for twice the price, thanks to you. It's not easy to successfully infiltrate an Avengers facility."**

"Well... he's not wrong about that." Vision said.

**"Thankfully, word travels fast. Oh, I'll sell them the Yellowjacket, but I'm keeping the particle to myself. They don't run on diesel. If you want the fuel you'll have to come to me."**

"He just wants money." Fury said.

"Money and Power." Maria added.

**"What do you call the only man who can arm the most powerful weapon in the world?"**

**"The most powerful man in the world."**

"And Cross wants to be that man." Rhodey said.

**"You proud of me yet?"**

**"You can stop this, Darren. It's not too late."**

**"It's been too late for a long time now." Men point guns at Hank.**

Everyone gasped.

**"Darren, what are you doing?" Hope asks.**

**"He wasn't any more capable of caring for you than he was for me."**

**"This is not who you are, it's the particles altering your brain chemistry."**

"His brain chemistry seemed pretty off before this." Strange said.

**"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're right, I have to be the one to do it." He points the gun at Hank's head.**

"You dick!"

**Hope grabs a gun and points it at Cross. "Here we go." Carson mutters.**

**"Drop your gun." Hope says.**

**"You know I came to the house the other night to kill him, but you were there."**

"So he did see you." Wanda said.

**"You're sick and I can help you just put the gun down."**

**"I wasn't ready to kill you then, but I think I am now!"**

**"Drop your gun, now!"**

**"You picked the wrong side, Hope."**

"Depends on where you're standing." Hope said, quoting Sharon Carter's words from one of the other films they've watched.

**Scott throws a disk against the glass, it bounces off and hits him, making him grow to normal size.**

Everyone clapped.

"That was pretty clever." Sam said.

**Everyone starts fighting each other. Scott tackles a man onto the wall, Hope kicks one in the head. Hank gets shot. "Dad!" Hope yells.**

"It only took me getting shot for you to finally call me dad." Hank said.

**Scott knocks out another man and walks over to Hank. "Hank. No, no. Hank. Hank. Listen, you're gonna be okay. Alright? You're gonna be just fine." He says.**

**Cross points a gun to Scott's head.**

Everyone tensed.

**"Take the suit off or I'll blow your brains out and peel it off!" Cross says.**

"He's a lunatic."

**Hope gets some ants to cover the barrel of the gun. Cross grabs the case and runs. Carson grabs a particle and runs.**

"Shit."

**Luis pulls an alarm. "We got a 10-33 at Pym Tech, request immediate backup." Paxton says into his radio, he and Gale run off.**

**Dave and Kurt get into the van and drive off.**

"Gotta go! Gotta go fast!" Ned said.

**Cross gets bitten by an ant, he peels it off of his neck. "Get me to the roof. And radio ahead. I want to make sure the helicopter is ready to take off. You two, kill anything that comes out of that vault!"**

"If he had sanity before, he certainly doesn't now." Maria said.

**Hope, Scott and Hank are in the vault. "Dad, can you move?" She asks.**

**"We need to get him out of here." Scott says.**

**"Go get that suit." Hope says.**

"You got to finish the heist." Carol said.

**Scott runs out of the lab, guards start shooting at him, Scott dives through a hole in the glass and knocks the guards out. More guards enter, Scott shrinks down and runs across the 'Cross Tech.' model. The guards start shooting. Luis enters and knocks out the guards.**

"That's my best friend." Scott cheered.

**"Hey, Scotty. Hey, did I save your life? Scotty? Scotty?" He asks.**

**Scott grows to normal size. "Thank you, Luis."**

**"Hey, are we the good guys?"**

"Um... yes. How is that a question?" Natasha asked.

**"Yeah."**

**"We're the good guys, right?"**

**"Yeah, we're the good guys."**

**"Feels kind of weird, you know?"**

"I can understand that." Rocket said, the other guardians made noises of agreement.

**"Yeah, but we're not done yet. Get out of here before this place blows." Scott shrinks down and leaves. The bomb is at '1:57'.**

"You're running out of time." Wanda said, anxiously.

**Luis runs down the hallway. "Oh, dammit! That guy." He remembers.**

**He walks into the room. "Hey! We're getting out of here!" He yells.**

"That was an honorable thing to do." Fury said.

**Hank sits up. "The charges are set. We've got to find a way out of here and fast." Hope says.**

**"Don't worry. I'm not gonna die, and neither are you. *He holds up the set of keys with the tank keychain* It's not a keychain." Hank says.**

Everyone except Hope and Scott looked confused. If it wasn't a keychain, what was it?

"I still can't believe you just carry that around with you." Hope said.

**Police arrive at the building. "Its all chaos in here! Multiple shots fired." Paxton yells into his radio. A tank breaks through the building.**

"What the hell!?"

**"And there's a tank." Paxton continues, shocked.**

A few people giggled at that. 

**Luis helps the other guard out of the building. "A little help." He says. A medic takes the guard.**

**Luis helps Hank. " I got him." He says.**

**"We need a doctor!" Hope yells. A medic takes Hank.**

**The van's horn plays, Luis runs toward it.**

"I guess thats one of the upsides to having a unique sounding horn: you're never gonna lose your car." Rhodey said.

**Cross is in the helicopter. "Let's go!" He yells. A swarm of ants make their way toward the helicopter. Cross grabs a gun and starts shooting.**

**Ant-thony gets hit. "Ant-thony!" Scott yells.**

"Ant-thony." Scott whispered sadly. He missed him. Hope rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

**Scott lands on a different ant.**

**"Go!" Cross yells.**

"You can see the crazed look in his eyes so clearly now." Nebula said.

**"You're gonna regret that." Scott says.**

"You just killed his friend... or his pet." Bruce said.

**The helicopter takes off, Scott follows it.**

**Luis gets into the van. "Wait a minute! Get out of that van!" Paxton yells.**

"Oh come on." Everyone groaned.

**"What?" Luis asks.**

**"Get out of that van!"**

**"It's too loud there's a tank, I can't hear you!" He closes the door and drives off.**

A few people chuckled at Luis' antics.

**Scott punches through the helicopter's window.**

**Cross starts shooting. "Are you crazy?" A man asks.**

"Yes. Yes he is."

**"Put that gun down!" The case falls and opens.**

**"Did you think you could stop the future with a heist?" Cross asks.**

**"It was never just a heist!" Scott says. The building blows up, and shrinks in on itself.**

"Holy shit."

**A man tries to grab Scott. Scott knocks the man out.**

**"Put the gun down!" Someone screamed.**

**Cross swats Scott out of the air. Scott grabs onto a rope before he falls out of the helicopter.**

"Oh my god."

**Paxton and Gale are following them. "Okay I got him! I got him! There he is! Go go go go!" Gale yells.**

"This is so intense." Shuri whispered.

**Scott gets back into the helicopter. Cross is wearing the yellowjacket suit.**

Everyone gasped.

**Scott shrinks, Cross starts shooting beams at him. Scott punches Cross in the face.**

**Cross shrinks, they start fighting, they land in the case, which closes.**

**"I'm gonna disintegrate you!" Cross shouts.**

**"Playing "Disintegration" by The Cure." The phone says. 'Disintegration' starts playing.**

Everyone had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

**They continue their fight. The case falls into a family's pool. Cross grows to normal size and jumps out of the water and flies toward the family.**

"Oh no."

**Scott grows to normal size and throws Cross through an window. Cross throws Scott onto the grill. Scott hits Cross into the bug zapper.**

Everyone sighed in relief. 

**Scott turned to the family. "It's okay." He says. The family runs off, startled.**

"Poor family. They were just trying to enjoy a nice barbeque and instead they get this." Clint said.

**Scott stands up. "Freeze! Put your hands up! Get em up!" Paxton yells.**

**Scott opens the mask and puts his hands up. "Scott?"**

**"Paxton, you have to listen to me-" Paxton tasers him.**

"Oof."

**Cross wakes up and starts screaming.**

Everyone flinched at the intensity of it.

**Scott wakes up in Paxton's car. "Paxton, turn around, take me back." He says.**

**"I'm taking you back, to prison."**

**"There's something in that backyard that needs to be destroyed. In the bug zapper, it-" Paxton slams on the breaks.**

**"You need to desist right now! Your delusions are out of hand!"**

"Delusions." Scott scoffed.

**"All units we have a 236 in progress at 840 Winter Street." Someone says over the radio.**

**"Cassie!" Scott gasps.**

**"That's my house." Paxton says.**

"Oh no."

**Cross is in Cassie's bedroom.**

"Dick!" Everyone shouted.

**"Don't be scared." Cross says.**

Scott made a noise that was not unlike a growl.

**Paxton arrives. "Paxton let me help." Scott says.**

**"Don't move." Paxton says and gets out of the car.**

**"Let me help!"**

**"Maggie, what's going on?"**

**"He's got Cassie!" Maggie yells.**

**"Who's got Cassie?"**

"The big bald lunatic." MJ said.

**"That thing, that thing! I don't know what it-"**

**Scott manages to get the helmet on, he shrinks and gets out of the car.**

"Good."

**Cross walks toward Cassie. "Are you a monster?" Cassie asks.**

"Yes he is."

**"Do I look like a monster?" Cross asks.**

"Yes you do."

**"I want my daddy!"**

**"I want your daddy too."**

"That doesn't sound right." Clint said,

**Cross picks Cassie up, she screams.**

**Scott jumps through the window. "There you are." Cross says.**

**"Daddy, is that you?" Cassie asks.**

**Scott opens the mask. "Hi, peanut." Scott says.**

A few people smiled, hearing Scott's nickname for his daughter.

**"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He throws a disk at Cross, shrinking him, then shrinks himself. Cassie runs into the closet.**

A few people sighed in relief, knowing that Cassie was as safe as she could be at the moment.

**"Now where did you go, little guy? *He sees Scott running through the rug.* There you are." Cross says and starts shooting beams at him.**

**"Not just me." Scott says, a swarm of ants follow Scott.**

"Cool. Ant army." Peter said, silently wishing he could do the same with spiders.

**Cassie watches the fight. Cross fends off some ants. "Damn it!" Scott jumps up to the train, he picks up one of the cars and throws it at Cross, who destroys it. Scott throws another train car and a wooden block. The train moves toward Cross, when it hits him it falls over.**

Everyone laughed at the comical situation.

"Remembering that they're fighting one another with children's toys, really does take away some of the intensity." Natasha commented.

**Cross picks up Thomas the Train and throws it at Scott, who hits it onto the window sill.**

"Poor Thomas the Tank Engine." Ned said.

**Luis, Kurt and Dave arrive. "Scotty needs us, you know what I'm sayin'? Ain't nothin' gonna stop us." Luis says, they see the police cars.**

"Except maybe that." Scott said.

**"Back it up. Back it up slow."**

**"Yeah." Dave says and backs up.**

**"Back it up."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Back it up."**

"I think he get's it." Maria said.

**"Okay."**

**"All we gonna do is, we ju- we just back it up."**

**"That's it."**

**"Back it up."**

A few people started snickering.

**"That's right."**

**"Backin' up?"**

**"Yep, just backin' up."**

**"No, no. Just back it up."**

Everyone started laughing. 

"Back it up." Peter said. 

"Just back it up." Ned added, giggling.

**Cross struggles to fend off more ants. He flies up. "You insult me, Scott. Your very existence is insulting to me." He says.**

"Oh? Really?" Scott asked.

**Cross starts shooting at Scott, as Scott jumps around the room. "You know it would be much easier to hit you if you were bigger!"**

**"Yeah, I agree." Scott throws a disk at Cross, but he deflects it and it hits an ant instead.**

Everyone started giggling again. 

"That is a... very large ant." Quill said.

**Scott throws another one, Cross deflects it, and it hits Thomas the Tank Engine, which grows and falls into the front yard.**

"Whoa!"

**Paxton runs into the house. "Cassie!" He yells.**

**Cross continues shooting at Scott. "I'm gonna show you just how insignificant you are."**

"Yeah... good luck with that." Scott said.

**"Cassie, I'm coming!" Paxton yells and goes to run up the stairs. The large ant tackles him, he screams.**

**The large ant runs outside, startling everyone. "That's a messed-up looking dog." Gale says.**

"Interesting story... Cassie kept it as a pet." Scott said.

"Wait... really?" Pepper asked.

**"I'm going to destroy everything you love!" Cross yells.**

**Cassie starts screaming. Paxton walks in. "Freeze! S.F.P.D.!" He shouts. Cross knocks the gun away.**

**Scott jumps onto Cross' suit. "I can't break through!" He yells.**

**"It's titanium, you idiot!" Cross starts squeezing Scott.**

Everyone was tensed up, sitting on the edge of their seats.

**Scott grows to normal size. He and Cross start fighting. " Get her out of here!" Scott tells Paxton, who picks Cassie up and tries to leave.**

**Cross throws Scott away and steps in front of Paxton. "Sorry, sweetheart. You have to help daddy pay for his mistakes."**

"How? She is completely innocent and she's a kid. She had no involvement in this." Scott said.

**"You stay behind me, okay?" Paxton says.**

**"Okay." Cassie says.**

**"Stay behind me." He sets her down.**

**"I'm gonna have to shrink between the molecules to get in there."**

Everyone's eyes widened at that, remembering what Hank said about what happens when you do that. 

**"Get away from us! Daddy, help!" Cassie yells.**

**"I love you Cassie." Scott says.**

"Scott." Hope whispered.

**Scott jumps up to Cross and shrinks further, destroying the yellowjacket suit. Cross starts screaming before he collapses in on himself and disappears.**

"Holy shit." Everyone whispered.

**"Daddy, where are you?" Cassie asks.**

**Scott shrinks past different molecules. "You could go sub-atomic." Hanks voice repeats in his head.**

**Scott tries to get to normal size. "Oh no." He says and continues shrinking.**

Scott wasn't looking at the screen anymore, remembering how terrifying of an experience that was.

**"You would enter a reality where all concepts of time and space- all concepts of time and space become irrelevant. All concepts of time and space become irrelevant." Hank's voice continues.**

**"Come back daddy." Cassie says, voice distorted.**

"That looks scary" 

**"As you shrink for all eternity. Everything that you know and love gone forever." Hank's voice echoes.**

**"Daddy where are you?"**

"It looks kind of beautiful... and terrifying at the same time." Gamora said.

"As most things are." Natasha added.

**"Daddy!" "Cassie." Scott tries to grow to normal size again, but can't.**

**He pulls out one of the blue disks. "Come back daddy."**

**"Do not mess with the regulator." Hanks voice plays.**

**Scott puts the disk into the regulator and starts growing to normal size.**

**A vortex appears in Cassie's room, Scott comes out of it.**

The room was silent for a moment before everyone erupted into cheers.

**"Daddy!" Cassie yells and hugs him. "I love you so much." She says.**

**"I love you too, so much." Scott says.**

Everyone smiled at the touching moment between them.

**Paxton clears his throat, awkwardly. "You know, there's a big hole in the roof." He says.**

"It can be fixed" Clint said.

**"Sorry." Scott says.**

Everyone snickered at the awkward response.

**Gale runs up the stairs. "Is she alright?" He asks.**

**"She's fine." Paxton says.**

**Maggie walks in. "Mommy." Cassie says. Maggie picks Cassie up.**

**"She's fine, she's fine." Cassie watches as Scott's shadow salutes her and jumps away.**

"That was an ordeal." Scott said.

**Scott and Hank are talking. "Scott, please. You don't remember anything?" Hank asks.**

**"Hank, I- I don't."**

**"There must be something else. Well I suppose the human mind just can't comprehend the experience, but you made it. You went in and you got out, that's amazing."**

"It is." Everyone agreed.

**"Scott, I'll walk you out." Hope says.**

**"Get some rest." Scott tells Hank. Scott and Hope leave.**

**"Is it possible?" Hank whispers to himself.**

"Do... do you think she might still be alive?" Hope asked.

**He opens the door to find Scott and Hope kissing.**

"Whoa!" Clint said.

"I was not expecting that." Quill said.

**"When did this happen?" Hank asks.**

**"Nothing's happening." Hope denies.**

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked.

**"Whoa, hold on. Something's kind of happening." Scott says.**

**"Well if that's the case... shoot me again." Hank says.**

Everyone started laughing.

**"Yeah, I don't know what you're doing grabbing me and kissing me like that. I was a little surprised myself. I have to get somewhere. I'll see you later, Hank. Really, Hope." Scott walks away.**

Hope rolled her eyes, exasperated.

**"Scott."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You're full of shit."**

**"Oh yeah."**

"Didn't even deny it." Sam said.

**Paxton, Scott, Maggie and Cassie are eating dinner. "Well, Scott I met with my Captain today, he wanted a report of the night that you got out of jail. Something happened with the cameras, circuits got fried, and... But I told him you were processed correctly." Paxton says.**

"Wait... what? He's letting you go?" Bruce asked.

"I was just as surprised as you are." Scott said.

**"Really?" Scott asks.**

**"Well, yeah. Can't be sending Cassie's dad back to jail on a technical glitch, right?"**

**"Thank you, Paxton. I'm blown away. Thank you for everything you do for Cassie."**

**"Oh, well, that's my pleasure. But no, no, this one, I- I did it for you."**

Everyone smiled.

**"This is awkward." Scott says.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yeah." Cassie says.**

"Saying something's awkward only makes it more awkward." Happy said.

**"I mean what do we even talk about after all of that?" Scott asks.**

"Right?"

**"Oh I know." Cassie says.**

**"What?"**

**"I did my first cartwheel today."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah. She has been practicing all week, but today was the magic day." Maggie says.**

**"I recorded it on my phone here." Paxton says and shows him the video.**

**"No, that can't be Cassie. That's not you."**

"Its nice that you can all be civil now." Natasha said.

**"Yeah it is." Maggie says.**

**"Yeah it is." Cassie says.**

**"This is a professional gymnast, there's no way that's you." Scott says.**

**"Yeah, that's her." Paxton says.**

**Cassie feeds the giant ant under the table.**

"Oh, you weren't joking when you said she kept it as a pet." Steve said.

**"Sweetie, that's pretty amazing, Peanut. *He gets a phone call *Sorry, Its work *He answers the call* Yeah... Alright." Scott says.**

"I wonder what's happening now." Clint said.

**Scott and Luis are talking. "Alright, here's the deal. Just give me the facts." Scott says.**

**"Just the facts, only the facts." Luis says.**

**"Breathe, focus, keep it simple."**

"I'm sensing another crazy story." Hope said.

**"No, no, no, no doubt, no doubt. Okay, so I'm at this art museum with my cousin Ignacio, right? And there was this, like, abstract expressionism exhibit, but you know me, I'm more like a Neo-Cubist kind of guy, right? But there was this one Rothko that was sublime, bro. Oh, my God..."**

"He's getting off track... again." Bucky said.

**"Luis."**

**"Okay. Sorry, sorry. I'm ju... you know, uh, I just get excited and stuff."**

"We can tell."

**"But anyway, anyway. When Ignacio tells me: 'Yo, I met this crazy fine writer chick at this spot last night. Like, fine, fine, crazy stupid fine.' And he goes up to the bartender and goes: 'Look at the girl I'm with? You know what I'm sayin'? She's crazy stupid fine, right?' (The bartender is Stan Lee).**

"There's that guy again." Tony said.

**"And the bartender's all like: 'Yeah, crazy stupid fine'."**

"Enough about how 'fine' the writer is." Maria said.

**"So this writer chick tells Ignacio: 'Yo, I'm like a boss in the world of guerrilla journalism, and I got mad connects with the peeps behind the curtains. You know what I'm sayin'?"**

"Oh... the voiceovers are the best." Peter said.

**Ignacio's like: 'For real? And she's like: Yeah. You know what, I can't tell you who my contact is, because he works with the Avengers.'**

**"Oh no." Scott says.**

"I've had enough involvement with the avengers." Scott sighed.

**"Yeah, and this dude sounds like a bad-ass, man. Like he comes up to her and says...(She's talking to Sam.)**

"Oh... its me." Sam said.

**"'Yo, I’m looking for this dude who’s no one seen, who’s flashing this fresh tack, who’s got, like, bomb moves, right? Who you got? She’s like: 'Well, we got everything nowadays, we got a guy who jumps, we got a guy who swings, we got a guy who crawls up the walls."**

Peter blinked, was she talking about him?

**"You gotta be more specific.” And he’s like: 'I’m looking for a guy who shrinks.'**

"You're looking for him?" Steve asked Sam.

**"And I’m like: 'Damn!' I got all nervous cause I keep mad secrets for you, bro. So I asked Ignacio: 'Did bad-ass tell the stupid fine writer chick to tell you to tell me because I’m tight with that man, that he’s looking for him?"**

"So many people."

**"And? What’d he say?" "He said yes."**

"He should get into telling bedtime stories." Hope said.

"He would be pretty good at it." Scott agreed.

**Hank and Hope walks down to the lab. "There’s something I want to show you. I realized you can’t destroy power, all you can do is to make sure that it’s in the right hands." He shows her the Wasp suit.**

Everyone gasped.

**"This is an advanced prototype that your mother and I worked on together. She never got to use it, but now I realize that we were… we were working on it for you. Maybe it's time we finished it."**

**"It's about damn time." Hope says.**

Hank and Hope both smiled.

**Steve and Sam are in a warehouse, with Bucky who's arm is in a vice.**

"We found you?" Steve asked.

**"Hey, Cap! *Steve walks up to him* This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam says.**

**"If we call Tony..."**

**"He won’t believe us."**

Sam, Steve and Tony all looked confused.

**"Even if he did..."**

**"Who knows if the accords will let him help?"**

Everyone from before 2016 looked confused now. What were the accords?

**"We’re on our own."**

**"Maybe not. I know a guy."**

"Apparently its me." Scott said.


End file.
